This proposal is for continued funding for the UCSF/Northern California AIDS Malignancies Consortium site. In this proposal for grant renewal the consortium consists of San Francisco General Hospital, University of California San Francisco, Mt. Zion Cancer Center, Kaiser Permanente Medical Center, Pacific Hematology/Oncology Associates, The UC-Davis Medical Center, and The University of Hawaii/AIDS Clinical Research Program for The State of Hawaii. This group of institutions will function as a single participating member of the National Cancer Institute AIDS Malignancies clinical trials consortium for the purpose of enrolling patients with HIV associated malignancies onto clinical trials of novel agents. The six institutions will work together as one unit with a full time data manger for the San Francisco group who will be dedicated to the consortium and will travel to each of the participating sites as necessary for the monitoring of patients on consortium clinical trials. The UC Davis and The University of Hawaii groups will have their own part-time data managers. The Clinicians will interact closely with the San Francisco General Hospital AIDS Immunobiology Laboratory under the direction of Dr. Michael McGrath who will perform necessary laboratory studies on lymphoma specimens and will collect specimens for the NCI-AIDS Malignancies Tissue Repository for which he is the Principal Investigator. In addition, the San Francisco General Hospital General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), which has been actively involved in a variety of clinical trials in HIV disease, will be available for both inpatient and outpatient drug administration and collecting of pharamokenetic specimens as required. This group has a high level of expertise in conducting clinical trials in patients with HIV associated malignancies and consists of clinicians with specialized areas of expertise in management of Kaposi's Sarcoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and anogenital neoplasias. Clinical trials proposed for consortium studies include a polyamine analog designed to target proliferating macrophages in AIDS-lymphoma, the use of Toremifene with liposomal doxorubicin for treating KS, and a study of an HPV-16 vaccine for treatment of anal neoplasia.